The Green Grinface
The Green Grinface is a villain from the Austrian TV-show "Die heiße Spur". Biography First appearance The Green Grinface first appears when an ice cream man calls Tom Turbo and Thomas for help. Getting suspicious when their client constantly phones them again, unable to say whether they should rather not come or whether they should, Tom follows him to an alley where he a strange liquid is poured on the man, which causes him to become green and all covered in grass, rendering him immobile for some time. Suddenly, a man who introduces himself as the Green Grinface appears, taking the money the ice cream man brought and escaping Tom. When the ice cream man is able to move again, he tries to tell Tom about the strange man, but a phone call interrupts him. It's the Green Grinface who demands more money. Unable to give him more, the ice cream man is threatened that something will happen. The Green Grinface then pours a liquid into one ice, causing the customer who ordered it to have grass and flowers growing on his head. Panicking, the customer tells the other customers not to eat the ice. Tom and Thomas refuse to give up though. Later, when Thomas leaves his office, the Green Grinface breaks into his office using a plant he makes grow long enough to reach the window, where he uses a spray on various objects, including a chocolate cake. After returning to the office, Thomas eats the cake, causing him to grow a pumpkin head. Tom calls him, informing him that the Green Grinface blackmails various people and shows him the money he found. Then the Green Grinface appears, taking the money with him and tlling Tom that Thomas will stay like this if Tom keeps chasing him. He later phones Thomas, laughing about Thomas' new look before giving him a false information about how to get rid of the pumpkin head. Not trusting him, Thomas orders Tom to follow the Green Grinface. In his lair, a glasshouse, Tom finds the spray as well as the plant that can cure it's effect. Before leaving, he uses the spray on the Green Grinface, causing to have a pumpkin head, too. Panicking, the Green Grinface follows him, but is unable to catch him. He is left raging as this plant was the last one he got. Second appearance Shorty after being sent a cactus thats clicking, Thomas is visited by his landlord, Herr Halsabschneider, who gets furious as Thomas owes him rent and he was just dragged into the bushes by some plant, which he thinks to be Thomas' doing. After his landlord declared that he'll kick Thomas out and left, Thomas gets a call from a man called Herr Wuff, who claims to have locked himself out. Tom opens the door, but Herr Wuff then demands to open another door, claiming that his keys lie in there. Tom wonders how the keys can lie inside a locked room while the man was outlocked, but Herr Wuff offers him more money if he does what he wants him to. After Tom opened the room and Herr Wuff sneaked inside, doing something he apparently doesn't want to be seen doing, he quickly rushes outside and leaves Tom alone. At this point, a man arrives who is shocked to see Tom, believing him to be a burglar. The man, who claims to be the owner of the house, is even more shocked to see that the room which Tom opened is empty, as it contained all his gold. Believing Tom to be a thief who used the chance while his alarm was off, he calls for the police. Tom notices flowers leaving the room, catching one of them. He then returns to his boss. Thomas discovers that the cactus he got contains a bugging device. He deduces that this is how Herr Wuff knew that Tom and Thomas need money to pay their rent and that the alarm in the house was damaged. Tom then lets the flower he caught go in order to follow it. He himself is followed by Herr Halsabschneider who heard about the burglary as well as the reward for catching the thief. Tom reaches a glasshouse, where Herr Wuff throws some things at the ground, telling Tom that they will burn if he comes to close. He then takes his mask off and reveals that he was the Green Grinface in disguise. After Tom realized that the objects he threw were harmless (they were pepper) he follows the Green Grinface into his glasshouse. The Green Grinface is confronted by Herr Halsabschneider, who thinks of him as Tom's accomplice. When Tom comes closer, the Green Grinface bursts into laughter as Tom is getting closer to metal-eating plants. Tom can stop them from eating him by feeding them the golf beat of Herr Halsabschneider. The Green Grinface then decides to leave, using a spray (the same he used in his debut episode against the ice cream man) to turn Herr Halsabschneider and Tom into green, grass-covered statues, but he fails in Tom's case who hides behind an umbrella. Tom follows him and catches the Green Grinface, who is about to leave with a bag, with his lasso and forces him to confess what happened in the room with the gold. The Green Grinface explains that the plants he placed there can eat gold and then grow fruits in form of money. Realizing that they have the stolen money as the plants are in the bag, Thomas and Tom rejoice that they can get the reward and pay their rent. Gallery Green Grinface Poisoning Cake.jpg|The Green Grinface puts a spray on a chocolate cake which Thomas later eats Green Grinface Phoning.jpg|"Hey, the pumkin head suits you. Looks much better than the mushroom that usually grows out of your throat.|The Green Grinface making fun of Thomas' new look" Green Grinface Pumpkin Head.jpg|The Green Grinface panicks when he himself gets a pumpkin head and Tom leaves with the antidote. Green Grinface Herr Wuff.jpg|The Green Grinface as "Herr Wuff" Green Grinface Bribing Tom.jpg|The Green Grinface/ Herr Wuff offering Tom more money if he opens a second door for him, not telling him that it contains the real house owner's money. Green Grinface Revealed.jpg|"Herr Wuff" after taking off his mask, revealing himself to be the Green Grinface. Green Grinface vs. Herr Halsabschneider.jpg|The Green Grinface is confronted by Thomas' and Tom's landlord, Herr Halsabschneider, who thinks him to be Tom's accomplice. Green Grinface Evil Laugh.jpg|The Green Grinface's Evil/ Crazy Laugh when Tom comes closer to the metal-eating plants. Green Grinface Caught.jpg|The Green Grinface after being caught by Tom Trivia *The Green Grinface is based on two Batman-villains: Poison Ivy (in abilities) and The Joker (in personality). Navigation Category:Tom Turbo Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Incriminators Category:Supervillains